


All Your Wonders At My Demand

by cumberhardhiddlesbitch



Series: The Rhombus 'Verse [1]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumberhardhiddlesbitch/pseuds/cumberhardhiddlesbitch
Summary: Ben makes a move on Tom during the filming of Stuart: A Life Backwards.





	All Your Wonders At My Demand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello out there. I am Fox, and five years ago, my co-conspirator Tree and I started this unwieldy beast and now we're unleashing it on the internets. The rhombus 'verse has, at its core, four partners--Benedict Cumberbatch, Tom Hardy, Tom Hiddleston, and a shared OFC called Shannon. They are polyamorous and practice risk-aware bdsm when they're in the mood. We have a somewhat nebulous timeline we created a couple of years ago, and this is the first story in it. 
> 
> The title is from "Landsailor" by Vienna Teng

"The thing about Tom Hardy," Ben found himself telling his mother, "is that, I don't know, mum, he makes it look so _easy_. I'm pretty good at this acting lark, but he is at another level to me, and I love to watch him work."

"Just work?"

"Mum," he said, dragging the syllable out as he heard the amusement in her tone. She couldn't even see him and she knew he had a crush. She laughed, and tinny as it was down the line, he felt her affection as much as her amusement.

"Is there chemistry?"

"We've got a great chemistry on camera, and we're destined to be great mates, but other than that, I just don't know. And what if I say something and he's not into it? Then it might spoil what we could've had otherwise."

"Well, the way I see it, son, you've two options: let it lie and take what you think you can get or suck it up and find out exactly what's on offer."

"When you put it that way..."

She laughed again. "You weren't raised to take the safe option, Benedict."

"Indeed not. Thanks, mum," he said, suddenly giddy at the prospects.

"Let me know how it went."

"I shall. Love you."

He rang off and drummed his fingers on his worktop as he considered his options for propositioning his co-star. Best to have him over and just ask as hinting might go unnoticed and then things could truly get awkward. It was early enough in their friendship that it could be laughed off if Tom weren't flattered. Satisfied he'd found his course of action, he texted Tom to see if he was available. 

Having arranged for Tom to come over in an hour, Ben found himself at loose ends. His flat had some lived-in clutter, but he had no desire to make it look perfect. Aside from changing the sheets on his bed and making certain he had condoms and lube just in case, he couldn't be bothered. He got down the makings for a pot of tea, cleaned out his refrigerator, and dumped his bin bag down the rubbish shoot. Fifteen minutes down, forty-five to go. Casting about for something else that wouldn't be a visible sign of his nervousness, he jumped when his mobile signalled an incoming text.

_Finished early. Can I come round or should I find something to do with myself for half an hour?_

Ben laughed, shaky, nervous, and relieved at the same time.

_It's fine if you want to come now. Just let me know when you get here and I'll come meet you._

_I'm about ten minutes out. Speak soon._

He set the electric kettle to boil and, after staring at it for a few minutes, sat down at his kitchen table, his leg bouncing as he nibbled on the end of his thumb. God, this could go so wrong, what the fuck did he think he was doing? Before he could get too far into his fear bubble, Tom was texting him that he was parked and coming up to the building. Ben took a deep breath, held it for a five count and released it slowly, then stood and went to meet him.

Opening the door, he was greeted by Tom's wide grin, and for some reason, he was calmed. Smiling back, he stood to the side and gestured Tom into his flat, closing the door after him. "I've got some tea, if you'd like?"

"Brilliant, mate," Tom said, not even disguising his checking out the place. 

Ben had led Tom through to the kitchen and poured the water into the mugs with the tea sacks. Tea brewed, they'd been making small talk amiably for a few minutes, when Tom pushed his mug back, and leant back in his chair.

"So what did you want to discuss, Benny?"

Ben nearly choked on his tea, swallowing quickly to avoid spraying Tom across the table. "Sorry, sorry," he muttered, standing to get a napkin. He stood facing the kitchen as he blotted, and heard Tom's chair scrape back. He'd made a fucking hash of this, he thought, closing his eyes.

"Hey," Tom said softly, laying one hand between Ben's shoulder blades, "You all right there?"

"Perfect."

"Hey," he said again, putting his free hand on Ben's arm and squeezing. "What's going on?"

"I don't even know how to say it," Ben answered, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm a fairly confident person, you know?" He snorted inelegantly before adding, "I've no idea what I'm doing."

"Should I be worried?"

Ben heard the bitterness in his chuckle and hoped Tom couldn't. "Yes. Yes, you should, Tom." He wanted to kick himself in the arse, hard. The plan had been to be cool so that if Tom weren't interested, he could play it off. This was not according to plan; not even a little. 

"At least tell me what I should be worried about, mate," Tom said, shaking Ben's arm.

Fuck it, Ben thought. It's already been fucked to hell and back, and at this rate, he'd rather have Tom know and deal with the consequences. Tom was a professional, he'd figure out a way to get them through filming.

Because he always tried to face his issues head on, Ben finally looked over at Tom, who, bless him, truly looked a bit worried. "I want you to fuck me."

"Christ, is that all?"

"I'm sorry, _is that all_? Do you get propositioned on set often?"

Tom started laughing and, after a moment, had to let go of Ben because he'd doubled over. "Your face, oh shit," he managed in between.

"Yes, well, I wish you'd stop laughing at me. This didn't go quite as planned, and, uh..."

Tom straightened, grinning widely, and Ben thought he'd never wanted to feel uneven teeth under his tongue more than he did at this moment. "So you want me to fuck you, do you?"

"Yes, I want that--you--very much."

Tom's face turned serious. "I have to talk to Rachael. If she agrees, I would be more than happy to fuck you and have you fuck me, if you'd like. If she says no, though, well. Do you think we might still be friendly at least?"

Ben stared for a moment, processing. "You and your girlfriend have an open relationship."

"More or less. She's more inclined to agree if I ask about men, so there's that."

"What do you do? Just rock up and say, "so honey, I've met this man who's asked me to fuck him. Can I?""

"That's pretty much it," Tom replied, smirking. 

Ben chewed his lip for a moment, then looked back at Tom. "All right. I would like you to have that conversation, then."

"Right, I'll step outside and make the call."

"Oh, jesus, you have this sort of conversation on the phone?"

"I do when one or the other of us aren't in town. She's in Ireland this week and if I'm honest, Ben, I'm really hoping she'll say yes. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ben nodded and watched Tom make his way back toward the front of the flat. He had no idea what to do with himself whilst he waited to see if he and Tom could be lovers or not. He supposed he should try to figure out what to do if she said no, but he was hopeful she would allow it; after all, Tom had said she was more likely to agree if it was a man, and... He sighed and sat back down at the table, taking a fortifying sip of tea in the hopes of calming himself a bit. 

Several minutes later, he heard the door open and close, and he pushed his empty mug away from himself, then turned to face Tom, whose face gave nothing away.

"Well?"

"Well, if you've got condoms and lube, Ben, you might get fucked today."

"Might?"

Tom's smile was more wicked and sexy than a closed mouthed smile should be able to be, and Ben's body reacted to something in it, warming and quickening. He wasn't helped when Tom leant against the wall and offered a one-shouldered shrug. "If I feel like it, you'll get it."

Feeling as if Tom was towering over him, Ben stood and walked over to him, forcing Tom to look up at him. "What about what I feel like?"

The smile came again, a knowing look with it that made Ben itch for something he couldn't name, didn't understand. "Oh, I think we'll be on the same page soon enough. For now, I'd like to finish my tea, and it's gone cold, so I'll need a refresher. Can I pour you some more?"

"Tea. Are you serious?"

"I assure you, I am quite serious," Tom said, pushing his way past and into the kitchen.

Ben stared at his back for a moment, blinked slowly, then followed Tom, shouldering him out of the way and flipping the switch on the kettle to heat the water. Off balance and now growing self-conscious, he didn't look at Tom whilst asking, "Would you like another tea bag?"

"Hey," Tom said, quiet and even, "look at me."

He cringed for a moment, as if Tom had caught him at something he shouldn't have been doing, but forced his shoulders to relax and then turned to Tom, who was leaning against the worktop, forearms resting on the edge. "Yes?"

"I didn't say we weren't going to get physical today, don't mistake me, Ben. That being said, I do think it's a good idea to have a bit of chat before we get to the festivities, find out what we're both looking for."

"I told you I want you to fuck me, and you seem to want to do that. What's to discuss?"

Tom's lips compressed for a moment. "Let's just have a cup of tea together, Ben. Have you never heard that good things come to he who waits?"

"We haven't known each other very long, Tom, but surely you've noticed that patience is not a virtue of mine."

Chuckling, Tom nodded. "I have noticed that. Look at it this way, I talked to Rachael today instead of making you wait until next week, the least you can do is let me drink a fucking cup of tea, all right?"

"Well, I suppose when you put it that way," Ben replied ungraciously. He turned again to get new tea bags and gasped when Tom pulled him back around. "What? I'm getting you your bloody tea."

"What do you want, Ben?"

"A kiss. I want to know if your lips are as soft as they look."

"That I'll give you," Tom said, nodding. "Come here."

Ben went easily, letting Tom slide his hand around the back of his head to push him down a bit, wanting it so badly he didn't resist the steady pressure. His eyes slid closed just as Tom's lips touched his, light, almost a peck before retreating the slightest bit. He made an enquiring noise, and Ben shook his head. "Not enough."

Tom smiled against his mouth and pressed harder, the minute turning of his head side to side causing increased friction, and Ben moaned quietly. Tom's other hand came up and tilted Ben's head a bit more to the side, holding him in place as Tom traced the seam of Ben's lips before sucking his lower lip and nipping gently at it. Ben inhaled sharply and opened his mouth, allowing Tom's tongue to slip in and stroke his teeth, the insides of his cheeks, the slick skin of his palate with slow, lazy sweeps. Ben stayed still for several moments, enjoying the warmth building between them, before he started his own explorations. When he finally stroked Tom's tongue with the tip of his own, thinking to push for more, Tom pulled back.

"Good?"

"Much better, yes. Now let me get the damned tea brewing so we can get back to this." 

Tom shook his head and retreated to get the cups from the table, whilst Ben closed his eyes and sighed, taking stock of himself - his faster heart rate, the pleasant ember of warmth waiting to be stoked into flame, the want that knotted in his chest, the nervousness that Tom, who was in fine shape, would be less than impressed with his softer body. He pushed it all down tightly. If there were some reason to freak out, he'd do it later when he was alone. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tom resting his hip against the worktop edge, watching him.

"That's not creepy at all."

"I've got your measure now, Cumberbatch. It's all right to be a bit nervous, I won't hold it against you. Unless you want me to."

"Fuck off. What did you expect me to be? This was a hell of a gamble."

"It was. You've got a pair, I'll give you that."

"Yes, well, perhaps later you can get acquainted with them."

Tom threw his head back with a bark of loud laughter. "Thank fuck Rachael said yes. I think we're going to have a grand time."

"I hope so," Ben drawled, "it would be quite dull were we to find each other incompatible at this point."

"No, I had an inkling of what you wanted to chat to me about. I wasn't for sure, so stop puffing up into a defensive cock, all right? That's my job."

"I think your job is as a mental battering ram, actually," Ben replied as he put the bags in the cups and poured in the boiled water.

"You can't say I'm not suited to it."

Not liking the self-deprecating smile and laughter, Ben reached over and initiated a touch for the first time. "I can say that, in fact. I mean--"

Tom tilted his head, studying Ben intently. "Finish your thought."

There was something, a cadence or tenor, something different in his voice from what he'd sound like hanging out casually. Ben couldn't quite pin it down, but his body was reacting to it. He wondered if Tom had any idea, then dismissed that thought; of course Tom knew. Tom was one of the most astute people Ben had met in the business. There was no way he wasn't going to answer, he just wanted to know why he felt he _should_.

"You like people to underestimate you. They see your tattoos and your imperfect teeth and your muscular body and they think, fucking hell, what is this wanker doing here. And you watch, and you absorb, and you remember. I'd fucking hate to be on your bad side." 

Tom ducked his head, then looked back up at Ben through his lashes, and Ben realised that he was pleased with the answer as well as slightly embarrassed at being described thus. "I think you'd have to work rather hard to get on my bad side, Ben."

"Well, I hope I never find out just how hard. Getting back to the point, you project this front that belies your intelligence and intuition, and most people don't bother to look deep enough to see past it, so while others might agree with your supposition that you are no more than a blunt object of limited intellect bashing simple ideas into others' consciousness, I don't."

"To be fair, you're the one who called me a mental battering ram."

"I meant in this particular instance and specifically relating to you saying I couldn't be the defensive cock because that was supposed to be your role."

"If you want to be the defensive cock so badly, I’ll not stop you."

Ben rolled his eyes. "This has become an outrageously ridiculous conversation. Let's have some fucking tea instead."

Tom's lips twitched in amusement. "I thought you'd never ask."

Pushing Tom's cup in his general direction, Ben went to the table. Still off-balance, he jumped a bit when Tom passed close enough to brush against his arm, very deliberately encroaching on his personal space. Ben pressed his lips together and said nothing, although he did shoot a half-hearted glare Tom's way as he settled back into his seat across the table.

Tom smiled over the lip of the cup as he took a drink. "Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"I do, actually. How are we going to, ehm...categorize what we're going to be doing?"

"The Americans have a charming term for it - friends with benefits. We should be on the same page to start, though. Is casual the way you want to go?"

"Yes, I'm not looking for long term, I don't think. Friends who occasionally shag is about the perfect situation for me right now."

Tom nodded. "All right. We'll do that, but if circumstances change, we need to discuss it."

"Agreed," Ben replied, inclining his head to Tom. It suddenly seemed so formal, this negotiation for sex between them. "I feel like we need to shake on it or sign a contract or something."

"Nothing like that," Tom said, chuckling, "only it's best to start with a clear idea of what everyone wants is all."

"Fair enough. Let me be very clear then, Tom. I want you to snog me semi-senseless, get my kit off, and, if you like doing it, I'd love to see your cock sucking skills take me apart. Hands are fine, too--either supplementing or in place of--but I do have to say my preference is for your fucking amazing mouth."

Tom pushed his cup away, but Ben couldn't tell whether the tea was gone or not from his angle. He only paid attention for a moment, before Tom caught his gaze again by settling back in the chair. Bringing his hand to his face, he traced his lips with his thumb.

"You want to watch me swallow your prick down with my mouth?"

"God yes," Ben rasped. Christ, he sounded as if he'd swallowed gravel.

"And do you reciprocate? Because I think I'd rather enjoy the sight of your mouth after it's been thoroughly fucked."

Ben squirmed in his chair, his dick hardening as he considered sucking Tom to completion.

"All right?"

"No, I want to feel your mouth all over my body, and you're way over there teasing me. You've got thirty seconds to drain that cup, and then I'm going over there and I won't be held responsible for whatever happens after that."

Tom smirked as he reached over and turned the empty cup on its side.

"Berk."

"I thought you were going to come over here and not be held responsible for what happened next."

"That was before you were a complete prat." 

He laughed, the sound warm and throaty, and Ben felt a shiver ride his spine. "If you're going to let that stop you, we'll never get farther than this, mate."

"Oh for fuck's sake," Ben said, rolling his eyes and putting his hands on the table, pushing himself up. "Get over here."

“Or you’ll do what?”

“Have myself a pity party and throw an epic sulk.”

“I thought you already did that.”

“Oh my _god_ , Hardy, what will it take to get you to rub yourself all over me? Tell me so I can do that.”

“Asking nicely does wonders, so I hear. A “please” in there somewhere would not go amiss.”

Two can play at this game, he thought. “Have I not?”

“You’ve demanded and sulked and got perilously close to whining, but you’ve not asked me nicely, no.”

“Terribly sorry for that,” he said, dropping his gaze as he made his way around the table to stand next to Tom. “Apparently I’d already skipped over that part in my mind. I hope you’ll forgive my impatience.” At Tom’s rising eyebrow, he allowed the right side of his mouth to curve up in anticipatory amusement. “It feels as though I’ve wanted you forever, so I got a bit ahead of myself, I’m ashamed to say. Are you amenable to making me come in whatever way you think is best, Tom?” He slid gracefully to his knees and looked up at Tom through his lashes. “Please?”

Tom’s eyes widened and darkened as his breath caught, but then he pressed his lips together and squinted down at Ben. “Get up, you knob.”

Ben was curious about Tom’s initial reaction, so he made a mental note to bring it up again later, and climbed to his feet. “Was that nice enough for you, Tommy?”

“Pretty as a fucking picture, Benny,” Tom replied as he stood. 

Tom muttered something else under his breath, and Ben couldn’t quite get it, but it sounded like “More than you’ll ever know”, which further piqued his curiosity. “What was that last bit, mate?” he asked, figuring Tom wouldn’t tell him, but putting it out there anyway.

“Just wondering if you’re always this pushy,” Tom said mildly.

“Always,” Ben said, nodding. “You’ll have to get used to it, I’m afraid.”

“It’s not necessarily a downside for me, I have to admit; however, you’ll have to get used to me not giving you what you want at the very moment you want it.”

Ben considered that for a moment, pursing his lips. “Show me you’re worth the wait.”

“That is something I can promise you will happen. Both that I’ll show you and that I am.”

“I do like confidence in a partner.”

That wicked, close-mouthed smile spread across Tom’s face again, and Ben shivered, wanting.

"What will you let me have?" Ben asked.

"What do you want?"

"I told you--"

"Ask me for what you want, Ben. If you try to demand from me, you’ll not get very far."

Ben took a breath and held it for a moment, realising that in order to get what he wanted, he would have to give Tom what he wanted as well. That also meant not doing anything but straightforward asking, and he decided that going along was the best course of action right now. "Shall I be detailed in my requests?"

"Detailed is always good. If I have to guess, I err on the conservative side."

“Right, well conservative is not what I want. At all.” He licked his lips as he thought how to say what was in his mind. “All right. I would love to kiss you, have you take my breath away, have your taste on my tongue. I want you to touch me everywhere with everything - hands, mouth, cock - and find what feels best, what makes me writhe and moan and come. Is that...is any of that something I can have?”

“You can have all of that, Ben.”

“When?”

Tom smirked. “Good question.” But then he apparently decided to take pity, and added, “Let’s start with the kissing and go from there, shall we?”

“Yes, please.” 

Tom reached for him and Ben went easily, closing his eyes and sighing when Tom’s lips met his. The kiss stayed soft at first, but soon Tom began gently nibbling on Ben’s lower lip and Ben opened his mouth in invitation. 

Tom made a soft sound--approval, maybe, Ben thought--and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Ben’s mouth. Deciding to push just a little, he sucked gently on Tom’s tongue, a small thrill going through him when Tom’s fingers tightened. He didn’t mind bedroom games, but if Tom thought he’d just take whatever was dished out, he would realise his error sooner rather than later. When the kiss wasn’t ended because of his actions, Ben released his tongue and slid his over Tom’s before beginning to stroke against his teeth. When he came to the crooked incisors, he paid them particular attention until Tom pulled back a little.

“You got a thing for crooked teeth?”

“I’ve got a thing for your crooked teeth, yes.”

“Well, I suppose that’s a good thing to know,” Tom replied, chuckling.

“Shut up and kiss me again.” 

Tom huffed one last laugh before taking Ben’s mouth again, hard, demanding control. Ben opened wider for him, allowing him to set the pace of the kiss, happy to follow when he was getting what he’d wanted. Tom’s hand came up to slip through the hair at the base of his neck, his fingers curling and pulling until Ben grunted, unprepared for the heat that began to pool. 

They broke for air, breathing hard. “That all right for you, Benny?” Tom said, smirking.

Grinning, Ben replied, “It’s great. I don’t mind a bit of rough.”

“Do you enjoy it, though, or just go with it because that’s what’s on offer at the moment?”

“I don’t necessarily spend a lot of time thinking about it; if I’m in the mood, I go with it, if I’m not, I don’t.”

“Fair enough, I just don’t want you doing something you wouldn’t normally just to get off.”

“I’m a big boy, Tom. I know how to say no.”

“Are you?”

“What?”

“A big boy?”

“I reckon you’ll have to get in my pants and find out.”

“Maybe later.”

“Or there’s always now,” Ben said, grabbing Tom’s hand and pressing it over his growing hardness. Instead of pulling away as Ben feared he might, Tom cupped him, then curved his fingers around the sides and rubbed, hard. He moaned, pushing his hips forward.

“Nice,” Tom said, his voice low and rough, pressing harder.

“Yeah, don’t stop, all right?”

“Do you really want to come in your pants like a teenager, Ben?”

“I really don’t mind coming in my pants, Tom, as I’m at home and can change after.”

Tom laughed, but began to pull his hand away.

“Don’t even, Hardy!”

“I want to feel you in my hand, though. Are you telling me no?”

“In that case, please,” Ben said, moving his own hand to allow Tom the freedom to manouever the button and zip.

“So accomodating.” 

“In certain cases, absolutely.” He grabbed his waistband and shoved it down over his hips, groaning loudly as Tom reached in and took him in hand, squeezing lightly. “God that feels good.”

“I can work with this,” Tom said, low and husky, as he opened his hand again, holding Ben out straight on his palm and taking a good, long look. 

“Happy to hear it, please feel free to get the hell on with it.”

Tom chuckled and knelt down, holding Ben’s cock in front of his mouth. “You said something earlier about me sucking you off. Still interested?”

“Do something useful with your mouth already.” Something told him not to put his hands on Tom’s head or try to direct him in any way other than with words, so instead he put his hands on his shoulders and waited to see what Tom would do next.

“Demanding sod.” Tom wrapped his fingers around Ben again and stroking back until the side of his hand was against Ben’s body. Leaning forward, he took the tip of Ben’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before sucking gently.

“Yeah,” Ben muttered, his fingers flexing on Tom’s shoulders. 

Tom hummed, sliding one hand around to grab Ben’s butt cheek, the other moving down from the base of Ben’s cock to cup his balls as he took more of Ben’s length in his mouth.

“Fuck,” he cried out as Tom gave a second, harder suck, his fingers digging into Tom’s shoulders. When he managed to look down, Tom was looking up at him from under his lashes, the corners of his mouth curved upward. It looked absolutely obscene and unbelievably hot, and Ben couldn’t stop his hips thrusting forward a bit. Tom changed position slightly, his teeth scraping sensitive skin. He yelped, then murmured, “Sorry, mate,” recognising the warning Tom was giving him, sighing when the hot pressure returned. He couldn’t stop himself looking down again, transfixed by the sight of Tom’s full lips wrapped around his prick, but somehow keeping his hips in check. He knew another thrust would likely mean the end of the blow job, and Tom was fucking amazing at giving head, so he’d do what it took to keep it going until he came. Already, he could feel the tightening in his lower abdomen, and, as if Tom could somehow feel it too, he took a deep breath in through his nose and pressed forward until his face was in Ben’s curls. His hand that had been holding and massaging Ben’s balls moved around to grab Ben’s other cheek, and he pushed.

“I can fuck your mouth?” Ben asked. Tom grunted and pushed again. “Can I come in your mouth?” The corners of Tom’s lips curved up again and he managed a small nod, so whilst Ben left his hands on Tom’s shoulders, he began thrusting shallowly, moaning at the feel of Tom’s tongue curling under and around him as he moved. “You’re so good, _christ_ , Tommy.”

Tom hummed again, in what Ben hoped was appreciation for his appreciation of his cocksucking skills, but apparently he didn’t think Ben was taking full advantage of the face fucking, so he smacked his left cheek hard.

“ _Fuck_!” he half-shouted, his hands moving without his permission to grip Tom’s head and hold him tight to his skin as he thrust deep and hard. For his part, Tom sucked hard until Ben spilled himself down his throat. 

As he came back to himself, Ben realised he was mostly being supported by Tom’s hands on his arse, and he looked down to see Tom grinning wickedly at him. 

“All right there, Benny?”

“Fuck you.”

“Could do, if you want, but first, it’d be grand if you could demonstrate the ability to stand on your own two feet before my arms give out. I didn’t bulk up my upper body for this role, you know.”

“Oh my god,” Ben managed before spluttering out a giggle. 

Tom dug his fingers into Ben’s arse cheeks. “Concentrate, Cumberbatch.”

Ben managed to steady himself and take a step back, showing he was able to stand on his own. He swayed a bit when Tom released him, but caught himself. “I think you sucked my balance out,” he said, sounding a bit drunk. “I mean, you are goddamn talented.”

Tom’s chuckle was low and husky. “You did tell me to do something useful with my mouth.”

“And you showed me you could adequately follow direction, so well done both of us.”

Tom snorted as he stood. “Don’t know that I’d give you a well done until you’ve shown me what you can do for me.”

“Ah, yes, pesky reciprocation.”

“You could suck me off or you could, in fact, get fucked. Which would you rather?”

“Oh wait, let me consider my choices here: do actual work or have another amazing orgasm, hmmm…”

“I never said you’d have another orgasm, Ben.”

“You’d leave me hanging?”

“Well, you are being a lazy sod at the moment. Should you be rewarded for that?”

“I might be the wrong person to ask.”

“I’d really like to see you take my cock.”

“And I’d be more than happy to comply, but you can’t be sucked off and then fuck me. Or at least not right away.”

“So what you’re saying is that you’ve never had a dry orgasm.”

Ben’s eyebrow rose. “I’d have to say that I haven’t. I take it you have?”

“I’m a multiple orgasm kind of bloke, Benny.”

“You’ll have to teach me that trick.”

“In good time.”

“I suppose it’s a good thing I’m more interested in immediate results then.”

“Since those immediate results are also what I’m interested in, yes.”

“How about you stop talking and drop trou, then.”

Tom smirked, toying with the button on his jeans.

“Must I do everything?” Heaving a sigh, Ben slapped his hand away, and undid the fastenings, pulling Tom’s jeans down over his hips. Instead of taking his pants down as well, Ben sank to his knees and pressed his face to Tom’s groin, inhaling deeply and rubbing his cheek against Tom’s cock. After a moment, he turned enough to get his mouth on Tom and sucked through the cotton.

“God, Ben,” Tom groaned, his hand slipping down to cradle the back of Ben’s head.

Ben nipped gently, expecting Tom to pull away or pull his hair in warning, not prepared for the interested twitch Tom’s cock gave nor the steady push of Tom’s hand, keeping him close. He very briefly considered exploring that further, but he really did want to find out if Tom tasted as good as he smelled, so instead he reached up and pulled the pants down enough to get his mouth onto Tom’s prick.

He didn’t even take the time to look and explore the way Tom had, only wrapped his hand around and guided him into his mouth, his tongue swirling around the crown before he sealed his lips and sucked hard.

“Impatient sod,” Tom muttered, his fingers curling but not grabbing, yet. 

Tom was an average length, nothing that would cause him discomfort, so Ben decided to return the favour Tom had done him by taking him deep, wanting to know what it took to shake his control. 

Tom grunted as Ben slid down, his free hand stroking down the side of Ben’s face before coming to rest on his shoulder. “That’s great, only remember you want me to come in your arse not your mouth.”

Irritated at the amusement in Tom’s voice, Ben pulled off. “Are you seriously poking fun at me whilst I have your cock in my goddamn mouth, Hardy?”

“It wasn’t fun that was poking at you.”

“Jesus,” he said, shaking his head to try and hide the smile he couldn’t keep off his face. 

“Come on up, Ben. You can lavish attention on my cock with your mouth next time, all right?”

“Don’t think I’ll forget you said that.”

“No, I look forward to it, I really do, it’s just we’re both a bit in a rush for the whole fucking part of this adventure.”

“That’s true enough,” Ben agreed, standing. “There’s no contest at the moment.” 

“I didn’t think so.”

“So normally, I’d prep myself, but going by earlier, I’d say that not only do you want to do that, but that you’ll take your damned sweet time and be incredibly thorough.”

“Hmm, it’s like you’re starting to know me.”

They both ended up half-smiling at each other before Ben got serious again. “All joking aside, I think you specialise in convincing people that they know you when, in reality, they’re not even close.”

“You’ve had my prick in your mouth and you’re about to take it up your bum, I think you might possibly know a bit more about how I operate than the average person.”

“When it comes to sex? Sure, I suppose that’s true, but I was referring to you as a complicated human being, not just one piece of the whole.”

“I’m going to agree with you so that we can get on to the sex portion of the afternoon.”

Ben laughed and let it go, for the moment. “Can we at least get to a flat surface that isn’t my table?”

“No sex on the table?”

“Not the first time, if you please, but it needn’t be in the bedroom either. A wall, over the back of the sofa, you could sit back down and I could ride you...so many options available to us, really.” 

“I see. The table is only available for repeat performances, is it?” 

“Let’s see if you can earn it, shall we?”

“Indeed we shall.”

Ben shivered at the predatory gleam in Tom’s eyes, wanting what was promised there even if he’d never experienced anything like it before. There was a leashed power thrumming through Tom, and though there was a frisson of fear, it was overshadowed with curiosity and exhilaration. “Please.”

Tom crowded him, grabbing his arms and walking him backwards into the wall before he pressed in close and kissed him again. The soft sound coming from the back of his throat had Tom reaching to cup his cheek before turning his head to the side and licking his way down Ben’s neck. When he shivered, Tom nipped his neck, then pressed the flat of his tongue over it. 

“Tom…” he began, trying to take hold of his arm, but Tom reached down and grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall over his head. When he pulled a little to see if he could break the hold, Tom squeezed hard and Ben inhaled sharply.

“Stop that.” Ben moaned softly at the softly spoken order and tried to push himself forward enough to rub against him. Tom slid his other hand down and pulled Ben’s other arm up as well, then pressed himself close, touching from chest to hip. “I said stop that. You’ll take what I give you when I give it to you or you get nothing.”

Ben shuddered hard, clenching his jaw and just managing to stop what he feared would’ve come out a whimper. Tom’s tone told Ben he was serious about the command, and since the very last thing Ben wanted was to stop, he tried to relax into the grip.

“Good, that’s good.”

He was not prepared for the feeling Tom’s warm approval sent shivering through him, his stomach flipping in anticipation of something he’d never had before, had no way to shore himself against. He took an unsteady breath and opened eyes he didn’t remember closing. Tom was watching him, steady and serious, and Ben realised that he was waiting for Ben to decide where to go from here. He took another breath, licking his lips, enjoying watching Tom’s eyes slip down for a moment, following the movement, before coming back up again. “Tell me what you want me to do.” 

Now it was Tom’s eyes sliding shut and Ben had no idea what was going through his mind as he leant his forehead to Ben’s and sighed softly. After a moment he’d seemed to gather himself and straightened, stepping back and loosening his grip on Ben’s wrists. The sudden loss of the heat and pressure was jarring. “What--”

Tom didn’t say anything, only cupped Ben’s face with his hands and kissed him, hard and deep, letting there be no question that he still wanted what they’d been doing. Reassured, Ben relaxed into the new position, opening his mouth wider, welcoming the slide of Tom’s tongue and answering with his own. When they broke for air, he let his head fall back against the wall, needing the moment to try and clear his head, figure out what was happening. Tom let him retreat, sliding his hands from his face to his shoulders, squeezing lightly and waiting. Swallowing hard, he raised his head. “My room’s at the back.”

Tom stepped away from him completely, allowing him room to move. “Lead the way.”

Walking to his room, he wondered what had made Tom retreat from whatever had flared to life between them a few minutes ago. He’d obviously wanted it as he’d needed to visibly collect himself to put some distance between them, and Ben had been up for it, had explicitly said as much, so it set had him back a bit, made him nervous in a new way that he couldn’t quite put his finger on yet. 

“Nice,” Tom said, immediately going to the queen bed and sitting on the edge.

When Ben turned to look at him, he was leaning back and had his hands behind him on the mattress to support him. “You look good in my bed.” It wasn’t what he’d wanted to say, but it got his intent across well enough. 

A frisson of heat shot through him as Tom smirked. “I’ll look even better with less on.”

“I’d never think to disagree,” he replied, breathless, as Tom straightened and pulled off his shirt.

“Didn’t think you would. Now get your kit off and get over here.”

Ben got undressed in record time, dropping his clothes on the floor, kicking his jeans and pants out of his way once he’d stepped out of them. Tom was standing again, stepping out of his own clothes. Ben paused to take him in, from his now bare feet up his well-shaped legs, his cock, standing proud from its next of untamed curls, defined torso and chest. When he finally raised his eyes to Tom’s face, he was grinning, pleased by whatever was on Ben’s face, which, to be fair, was most likely worshipful desire. “You’re bloody gorgeous.”

“So are you, mate.”

“You’re biased.”

“And you’re not?”

Shaking his head, Ben went to stand by the bed as well, not touching Tom but close enough to feel the heat he was radiating. “How do you want me?”

“Hands and knees to start and once I’ve got you prepped, we’ll see what’s what.”

Ben swallowed hard and loud. “All right.” He got onto the bed, then nodded to the bedside table drawers. “Supplies in the lower drawer.” 

Tom got the small tube of lube and two condom packets out, then climbed on behind and a bit to the side of Ben. “I’ll just get this on and then we’ll get started.” 

The rip of the packet had Ben shuddering, wishing he’d thought to prep himself beforehand so they could have gotten right to the fucking. Whilst Tom did seem to be up for some roughness, Ben could already tell he wouldn’t be hurried, no matter how much he was begged. He jumped a bit when Tom caressed the back of his neck.

“All right?”

“I will be.”

“Yes, you will,” Tom replied, stroking the length of Ben’s spine. “I’m going to make you feel so good.” 

Ben moaned softly as his head dropped forward, helplessly shivering at Tom's hoarse confidence, wanting the fingers that were cupping his arsecheek inside him, but knowing if he pushed, Tom would likely make him wait even longer. 

"Oh, that's nice."

He had no idea what Tom's soft murmur meant, exactly, nor did he understand why his insides seemed to turn to liquid warmth. His whimper surprised him, as did Tom's fingers digging in to the point of pain for one grand moment. That broke the spell he'd been under and he turned to glare over his shoulder. "Are you actually going to do anything back there anytime soon?"

Tom smirked back at him. "Thinking about it."

"Less thinking, more doing."

Still smirking, Tom spanked his arsecheek and Ben inhaled sharply at the sting. Whilst he was still breathing out from that, Tom's hand landed on his other cheek and his breath whooshed out of him. He straightened, his head settling back down as Tom ran both hands over his arse, pushing the cheeks together then pulling them apart. He'd expected fingers, was completely unprepared for the soft, wet swipe of Tom's tongue over his entrance. 

“Jesus!” His body didn’t know what it wanted to do--first jerking forward before settling back. 

Tom’s hands spread wide and rubbed over the swell of his arse, calming, before he slid them back down to pull him apart again. He dug in his fingers for a moment, a small warning, then his tongue was back, wide, flat strokes, alternating pressure to keep Ben off balance. For his part, Ben tried to keep himself still, didn’t want to give Tom any reason to stop, and that worked well enough until Tom pressed against his entrance with the point of his tongue, flickering teasingly.

“Tom, please,” he groaned, his hands balling in the sheets.

Tom blew over his hole then Ben’s hitched breath turned into a broken moan as Tom entered him, pushing deeper, withdrawing, then tracing ring of his entrance with the tip of his tongue before plunging in again. “Oh my god,” he groaned, trying to keep himself from pushing back. He shifted his weight to his left, the movement almost unconscious, then cried out as Tom pulled back.

“You touch yourself and that’s all you’ll get.” 

Ben shuddered at Tom’s hoarse warning, then folded himself down onto his forearms, clenching his hands and resting his head on a wrist.

“Very nice.” Tom kissed the dip in his lower back, then licked his way down through his crease, over and around his opening before entering him again, alternating between the most thorough rimming and tongue fucking Ben had ever received whilst he could do nothing but take it, trembling and moaning until he was strung so tight he thought he might snap at any moment. 

“Tom,” he ground out, surprised at how gravelly his voice was despite his almost constant moaning for the past however long it had been.

Tom pulled his tongue out and Ben couldn’t stop the disappointed sound. Tom stroked down his spine gently. “Can’t have that,” he murmured, reaching for the lube and popping the top. 

“Don’t need it,” Ben said, restlessly shifting.

“Oh, Ben, did you think we were about to get to the main event? I’m not half finished with you yet.”

He’d always hated being condescended to, in any area of his life, and this should have felt the same, should have doused his ardour, surely, and yet the sliver of shame he felt at Tom’s tone was accompanied by heat. He’d never had anything quite like this before, and he wanted to see what Tom would be like, _god_ did he want that, with everything that entailed. 

“Getting caught up in your thoughts, Benny? I’ve got something that’ll fix that for you.” 

Ben’s snappy reply was derailed when Tom slid two fingers into him. All he could do was suck his breath in between clenched teeth and press his forehead harder against his wrist. 

“Not as well prepared as you’d hoped, hmm? Imagine if that had been my prick; that’s a bit bigger than my fingers.”

“I can take some pain,” he managed before Tom twisted his fingers, rubbing over his prostate and reducing him to a deep moan.

“I’ve no doubt of that,” Tom said, beginning to finger fuck him hard, fast, twisting and stretching, “but that isn’t necessarily what we’re after this time.”

“R-right,” he groaned as Tom slid in a slippery third finger.

“This time,” Tom began, slowing his thrusts, “is more about pleasure.” His fingers slid over Ben’s prostate, lightly stroking at first, then moving quicker, the continual pressure building in intensity until Ben could no longer stay still, pushing back against Tom’s knuckles.

“Tom,” he moaned, the pleasure starting to crest, “Tom, I’m--I can’t--”

“Let go,” Tom crooned, low and rough. “Give over now.” 

Ben came with a gasped groan, his body tight with shocked pleasure. He had no idea how long he was in that state, was vaguely aware of Tom still stroking him for a bit, but at some point everything relaxed and he went boneless as Tom gently withdrew. It took him another minute to realise he was still mostly hard. “You...how…”

“Multiple orgasm kind of bloke, remember?” 

“Fuck.”

“That’s next on the list, yeah. You up for it, mate?”

“ _Yes_.”

“We’ll just get going on that, then.” 

Ben heard the top flip again but was again surprised when Tom held his cheeks apart with one hand whilst he poured some lube down his crack, letting it dribble down over his hole and balls, all the way onto his thighs. He thought Tom did it on purpose, made it seem as though he’d been covered in come, marked by the more powerful man. He didn’t expect the warmth that accompanied that thought; didn’t expect to want to feel it again; certainly didn’t expect the twitch of his cock. Before he could begin to consider what the hell was going on, Tom’s prick was sliding through the lube, starting at the top of his crease then down to nudge behind his balls.

“Please,” he moaned as Tom lined up and used just enough pressure to catch the rim of his opening. 

“Please what?” The words were accompanied by another tiny movement of Tom’s hips, not enough to enter, only teasing nudges that would drive him to distraction with no relief.

“I want to feel you, need you to fill me up.”

“Which is it, want or need?” Another minute movement. 

Ben huffed in the beginnings of frustration; how the fuck was he supposed to think with Tom teasing him so. “I can’t...I can’t think…” Tom stilled behind him. “Don’t stop, Tom, I--I need it.” When he withdrew, Ben whimpered, wanting him back immediately. “Please, Tommy…”

Moaning loudly, Tom pushed forward, burying himself in one thrust, hands moving to Ben’s hips and squeezing.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Ben said, voice deep and breathless as he clenched, loving how full he felt with Tom fully seated. 

“So do you.” Another slight flex of Tom’s hips had him shifting just enough to pull at Ben’s muscles, yet not actually moving.

“God, stop teasing and _fuck_ me already!”

Tom’s fingers tightened on Ben’s hips, but his own hips stuttered, and once he started moving, he didn’t stop, thrusting hard and deep, their bodies thudding together. Ben tried to keep his balance, unclenching his hands and pressing his palms into the mattress to brace against Tom’s motion. They were both panting, gasping, moaning, interspersed with Ben muttering “fuck” and “god” under his breath.

Tom shifted his position, his hands sliding up Ben’s back to curve over his shoulders as he covered him, the heat between them breaking sweat out within seconds, making them slippery. Tom’s hands slid down Ben’s arms, squeezing his biceps before one arm slid around his chest and the other wrapped around his abdomen. “You’re coming up with me. Get ready.”  
Ben managed a grunt of acknowledgement, and when Tom began to straighten, he pushed back into the secure grip, crying out as Tom moved inside him, both of them shifting hips and knees to accommodate the new position.

“Good,” Tom murmured, rubbing Ben’s belly lightly. “Good.” He began thrusting again, longer and slower at first, letting Ben catch his breath a bit.

Ben grabbed Tom’s arms, one hand around the forearm that encircled his chest, the other clutching around the wrist on his abdomen. “I want--can I touch myself?”

“No.”

Ben groaned, but kept his hands where they were, not wanting to find out if Tom would actually stop.

“I’ve something planned for that,” Tom assured him as he began to speed up his thrusts. 

It felt so good as the pleasure began to intensify again that he didn’t even bother to reply, knowing Tom wouldn’t leaving him wanting at the end. Letting his head fall back, he settled as much as he could, letting Tom take his weight, and was surprised to realise he no longer felt precarious and off balance. 

“Yeah, good boy,” Tom murmured as he adjusted his grip, further securing them.

Moaning loudly as another wave of heat flowed through him, he reached back, his hand covering the back of Tom’s head and pulling him forward until his forehead was against the back of Ben’s shoulder, the other still tight around Tom’s wrist, trying to press it down lower. “Tom, please, I need it, _please_...”

“I know you do,” came the low and hoarse reply. “Almost there, yeah?”

He clenched his jaw but couldn’t bite back the whimper as his orgasm began to build.

Tom nuzzled him, pressing a kiss to his damp skin. “You don’t have to hold back, come when you’re ready to.” He pressed up tight to Ben’s arse, hips pistoning in shallow thrusts, and finally, _finally_ slid his hand down, curling his fingers around Ben’s cock and squeezing.

Ben cried out, wordless, as Tom began to stroke him, trying to push forward into it, and setting them off balance again. Tom slid his arm down to Ben's waist to accommodate for the shift, then tilted his pelvis, switching angles once more, and Ben's fingers tightened and dug into Tom's neck as he arched, shouting as he came. 

It took him a bit to come back to himself, to register Tom's soothing murmuring and his arms securely around him, holding him safe in his boneless sprawl. He felt utterly relaxed, warm, and cared for, and sighed, content in the moment.

“All right?” Tom’s warm hand rubbed gentle circles on his chest. 

He managed a hum, turning his face enough to nuzzle at the side of Tom’s head.

“Feel up to moving?”

“Mmm, if we must.”

“It’d be more comfortable in the long run.”

“Okay.”

“Gonna put you back on your knees as soon as you can prove to me your muscles still work.”

Ben’s chuckle was low and husky. “That may take a bit, still. You blew my mind.”

“Yeah?” Tom’s smile was audible in his voice.

“Yeah.”

“So have I earned the table, then?” 

“I’ll need further research and testing to come to an informed conclusion.”

“Of course, I should have known you would need to be thorough.”

“Yeah, which one of us just had his brains fucked out again?”

“I hope you don’t think I’ve had less of an amazing time here?”

“I’m not the one who’s still somehow hard.” He clenched around Tom, smiled a little at his sharp inhalation. 

“I could repeat myself if you like.”

“No need for that, but as a completist, I’d take it kindly if you could go ahead and get yourself off.” He managed not to laugh at his own ridiculous words, but it was a close thing.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tom said, laughing as he hugged Ben tightly. “I promise you I will get myself off, okay?”

Ben ran a hand up and down Tom’s arm. “Tell me how.” 

“Generally speaking, I’d do this,” he thrust twice, and Ben sucked in a breath, the movement highlighting the ache from the pounding he’d already gotten, “but as I suspect you’re ready for a break, I’ll use an alternate method.”

“I’m up for more.”

“We’ll see. For now, let’s get you on your hands and knees.”

He couldn’t hold back his shiver at the words and the tone of voice, nor the moan as Tom carefully handed him forward until he was in position again, head hanging, trying to breathe through the stinging pleasure of Tom’s cock still stretching him.

"All right?"

Instead of answering, he pushed back, hissing as Tom slid deeper, but appreciating Tom's grunt and the way his grip tightened. "Take me."

Groaning, Tom did the exact opposite, pulling out and leaning over Ben to keep him from moving, pressing his forehead between Ben's shoulders. 

"I told you I was up for it, Tom!"

"Maybe that wasn't what I wanted."

"What is it that you want, then?" 

"I want to see you covered in my jizz." 

"Fuck!” Ben's prick twitched as he moaned, and he wondered if it was even possible for him to get hard again so soon. “Yeah, okay."

"Yeah? You like that idea?"

"Do it."

"Lie on your back."

Tom straightened, allowing Ben to manoeuvre onto his back, and Ben lay there taking in how amazing Tom looked in the moment, sweaty, flushed from his face down to his belly, his cock a darker red still. Tom stripped off the condom and tossed it over the side of the bed, and Ben had the momentary thought to say something about it, but Tom took himself in hand and breathed out hard as he stroked himself, and everything that wasn’t focussed on Tom faded away.

“Goddamn you’re gorgeous,” he husked, wanting to touch him, run his hands all over his body, feel the heated skin. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. “Can I touch you?”

“No.”

Ben swallowed down his disappointment, unable to take his eyes off Tom and the way he stroked himself, pulling his foreskin over the glans on some, stopping and teasing at his frenulum on others, squeezing himself as he built up speed. It wasn’t even a minute later that Tom groaned and the first spurt hit the base of Ben’s cock and splashed into the curls surrounding it. The next landed above his bellybutton, and the third hit him upper chest, the tail end of the stripe just under his clavicle. “Christ,” he moaned, his eyes sliding shut as he tilted his chin up for a moment.

“I wish you could see what you look like right now,” Tom said, low and hoarse. 

“Like a debauched come-slut, I’d wager.” 

Tom snorted. “Do you often refer to yourself as a debauched come-slut?”

Relaxing back against the pillow, Ben opened his eyes and smiled at Tom’s raised eyebrows. “I have to say there haven’t been many opportunities to describe myself thus, but I believe you’ve ushered in a new era.” 

Chuckling, Tom settled back on his heels. “Should clean you up a bit.”

Ben hummed and reached up, tracing a finger through the splash of come on his chest and putting it in his mouth, licking it clean. 

“Fuck,” Tom murmured, drawing out the word as Ben repeated the motion before reaching further down to his belly.

Leaning up on his forearms, Ben looked down at his groin, then up at Tom. “Might need another method down there.”

“Your arms can’t reach?” Tom asked, eyebrows raising again.

He shrugged as best he could in his current position, biting his lip when Tom huffed a breath and leant forward to gather the mess up on his fingers. He offered them up, and Ben pressed his palms into the mattress so he could push himself forward and take Tom’s fingers into his mouth, his tongue swirling around them.

“Got some more for you.”

Ben released him, letting him get the rest, and then, once he’d thoroughly laved Tom’s taste off his fingers, he opened his mouth and let himself fall back onto the mattress, sighing.

“Good?”

“Bloody brilliant, as if you didn’t already know that.” 

“I aim to be thorough.”

“Well, you hit that mark dead center, mate.” Tom’s smile was pleased, and Ben couldn’t keep his own warm smile off his face, so he didn’t fight it very hard. He sighed, taking stock of himself, feeling well used, pleasantly sore, and utterly sated. “I feel very thoroughly fucked.”

Tom’s approving rumble sent another wave of warmth through him, and he closed his eyes again, drifting for a long moment. He was jostled by the movement of Tom, who had decided to let himself fall forward on the bed next to him, and made a disapproving noise.

“Sorry,” Tom said, sounding anything but.

“I’m sure.” He smiled as he said it, though, and opened his eyes to see Tom a respectable distance away from him, allowing whatever space he might want. “Come here.”

“Yeah?” Tom looked ridiculously hopeful, and Ben was utterly charmed.

“I don’t like to have to repeat myself, Hardy.” 

Tom smirked and went.


End file.
